Set Me Free
by NovaPhon
Summary: When Misa has had enough, she runs. When Light catches up, she flies. Darkfic. Suicide.


**A/N: Just a drabblefic... Lots of fun. Kinda my thoughts of what could have happened...**

**Warnings: Darkfic, suicide**

I was alone. So alone. No one wanted me, and no one cared. No one would care if I died tonight, if they found my decaying body buried underneath the dry leaves. So I ran. I ran away from the town. From the hate, the looks of disgust, from the pain. The fans were all gone now. They no longer cared. Not after _he _shamed me like that. But, most of all, I ran away from _him_. _He _was never in love with me. And though he claimed it many times, I knew he only wanted one thing out of me. _He _wanted nothing more than to suck my soul from my body, to rip my heart from its safe caravan in my chest and to tear it apart, rip it to pieces, throw it on the ground, and stomp the tears out. _He_ never even cared.

Branches tore at my face and clothes as I blindly ran through the forest. I didn't care where I was going, just so long as it was away from the town. My breath was short, my heart pounding in my chest. I had been running for what felt like hours, and yet I couldn't stop. I had to escape from there. I burst out into a clearing, where, finally, I stopped. I slid down to the ground, and finally let the tears escape. My chest heaved with the sobs that were held back for so long, the tears dropping to the ground around me. I curled up into a ball, letting whatever pain I felt catch up with me.

"So you're here, huh?"

I froze. There was the voice that I hoped to never hear again. The voice of the Devil himself. _His_ voice. I sprung up, into a defensive stance, trying hard to glare at him through my tears. However, the man was unaffected by my hostility and began to advance towards me.

"What, you're crying?" His baritone voice filled with mirth, "You always were weak. You could never handle killing with me."

I backed away from him, his pace matching mine evenly. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his light brown stare. It was surprising how someone who looked so bright could turn out to be someone so dark and cruel. Eventually, my back hit a tree, and I could not back away any more. He kept moving closer and closer until he was a mere two inches away. I could feel his hot breath on the side of my face as he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"You're ugly."

My eyes closed tightly, trying to hold back the stubborn tears that would not stop falling.

"You're fat."

Why was he doing this to me? Hadn't he had enough when he shattered my heart?

"You're stupid."

I couldn't move. My brain screamed at me to get out of there, but my body refused to obey.

"No one wants you."

When did he get so close? Beads of sweat formed as I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"You need me."

I had to move. To get out of there any way I could. _Kick him! Bite him! Just get away! _My mind screamed.

"You're worthless."

I had to move. Using what strength I had, I shoved him away. He stared at me in shock; shock that I would dare to push him; that I would dare to stop him. The tears had finally stopped, but my mind was still blurred. Without a second thought, I took off again, my feet beating against the fallen leaves, my heart pumping harder than before. I could hear him come after me, and in that moment, I knew what I had to do.

No tears came this time as I pulled a knife out from my bag. I took a deep breath, and in my fuzzy mind, I tried to reassure myself that this was the only way to escape. I dropped to my knees, and, not giving myself the time to second guess my decision, I plunged the blade deep into my chest.

Instantly, my mind grew clear, as if the white hot pain had brought it back to life. Seconds felt like hours and minutes felt like years as I looked down at the blood slowly seeping out from the mortal wound. I let a small smile grace my features as I fell. My muscles could no longer support the weight of my body, and my body could no longer support my life as blood cascaded over my white dress. I was finally free.

A few miles away, Light Yagami gave a small smirk as he shut his Death Note with a satisfied snap.

_Amane Misa. Dies of suicide after confronting the man she loved. _


End file.
